


Heaven

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [124]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Harry Potter, Autistic Luna Lovegood, Desi Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter QPR, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other, Post-War, Sharing a Bed, fluffy fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Moments like this were justheaven
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250309
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Monthly Challenges for All (2019)





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: Fluffy fluff-fluff for the poly ship hole y’all have in your hearts. Words y’all may need to know are “zucchini” (partner in a Queer Platonic Relationship) & “älskling” (“darling” in Swedish).

(^^)  
**Heaven**  
(^^)

“Today, I refuse to leave this bed,” Harry announced as he crawled in between Blaise and Luna on the wrong side of dawn. “Any problems can wait until tomorrow.”

“You know that Granger isn’t going to allow that,” Blaise murmured even as he shifted to snuggle against Harry. “The eclipse over Hogwarts is today. She’s been asking you to attend the festivities for over a month. She’s not going to accept you kipping over going.”

Harry groaned and buried his face in Blaise’s chest. He rubbed his check over the ridges of Blaise’s scars. Like the rest of the Slytherins, Blaise had been locked in the Slytherin common room during the final battle. Most of the lower levels of the castle had remained intact, but the large window in the Slytherin common room had shattered when the last of the Hogwarts wards had collapsed. Scars over most of Blaise’s chest was the better outcome of everything that had followed.

Harry shook his head without lifting it. Now was not the time to think of that. After pulling an all-nighter with Neville as they finished the prep for their shop to open, Harry was exhausted and if he never saw another grow light, he would be able to die happy. He didn’t need to get maudlin on top of it. That was sure to cascade his mood down too low for him to sleep.

“I don’t care,” Harry grumbled. And he really didn’t. Hermione had been a good friend, but since becoming Minister of Magic, she had been horrid about asking him to show up to various events or lend his support to various causes that were most worthy in Hermione’s opinion. He understood that the Boy-Who-Lived furor had only increased when he became the Man Who Conquered, but it was exhausting trying to have a real life while doing even a third of the things she tried to put on his schedule. Thank god he didn’t go into anything at the Ministry of Magic or there really wouldn’t be any escaping her. “Imma not a trained monkey.”

“But you’d be such a cute monkey,” Blaise said. “Make all the other monkeys go ‘aah’.”

“I love you up to the moon and back,” Luna muttered as she shifted from her sprawl to pressing against Harry’s back. Her words were flat enough that Harry was sort of surprised that she was verbal at all. “Both of you and at apogee, but by all that is sacred, if you don’t stop talking and actually go to sleep, then I’m feeding you both to Charlie’s precious babies.”

“They’re dragnets in onesies,” Harry commented in his surprise at their normally placid companion actually threatening them. “You’d feed us to dragons? That’s…that’s so _wicked_.”

“I thought you loved us,” Blaise said, his amusement clear in his voice. “You said we were irreplaceable and indispensable just last night.”

“All a part of my evil plan,” Luna countered, not sounding any more awake than she had a few moments ago. The edges of her words were softened by sleep and her tone didn’t waver out of its flatness. “Oh, yeah, it’s all coming together. Lure my zucchini and our boyfriend into a false sense of security and then feed them both to our scaly niblings. Tis a good plan. Know what’s a better one?”

“No, älskling,” Blaise answered for both of them. Harry could tell that he was close to chuckling, not that Harry blamed him. Sleepy and relaxed Luna was a precious bean who must be protected at all costs. “What’s a better plan?”

 _“Sleep_ ,” she commanded. “Sleep is the best plan. _Now._ ”

“Yes, Luna,” they chimed in concert before settling down to spend a lazy day in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 12); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Fore-Touch; Love Language; Point of Know Return; Gryffindor MC; Ravenclaw MC; Slytherin MC; Sett to Destroy; Lion’s Moon & Shadow Bribery (Y); Seeds; Shipmas; No Proof; Times to Come; Interesting Times; Old Shoes (Y); Themes & Things A [Love] (Y); Themes & Things [Happy Endings] (Y); Lovely Triangle; Ethnic & Present; Hold the Mayo; Neurodivergent; Quiet Time; Letter of the Day (x3); Rian-Russo Inversion; Flags & Ribbons; In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon (Y); Yellow Ribbon Redux (Y); Green Ribbon; Two Cakes!  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Assignment No.: Term 12 – Assignment 4  
> Subject (Task No.): Beauty Therapy (Task#11: Write about someone who is scarred, literally or figuratively.)  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [248]("Today I refuse to leave this bed. Any problems can wait until tomorrow."); 365 Words [228](Opinion); Gwen's Candy Shop [Bowl 4](Polyamory); Baking King Cakes [Step Three](Sprinkles)(Shaped Fondant); Make a Fairytale (True Love); Friendship Frenzy [12](Companion)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: WiB [3B](Light); Winter Micro 1 (Dragon AU)  
> Representation(s): Lunar Heroic Shadow (Luna/Harry/Blaise); Black & Swedish Blaise Zabini; Autistic Luna & Harry  
> Bonus Challenges: Sweetest Burn; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; White Dress; Found Family; Nontraditional; Zucchini Bread; Spinning Plates; Unwanted Advice; Car in a Tutu; Lock & Key; Three’s Company; Lovely Coconuts; Grease Monkey; Muck & Slime; Bad Beans; Under the Bridge; Darkest Day; Lettuce Hold Hands); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Wabi Sabi; Machismo; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Abandoned Ship; Surprise!; Turtle-Duck)  
> Tertiary Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse; Thimble); SN (Rail; Ameliorate); LiCK (Poppy; Yarrow); FR (Satisfaction; Liberation); AD (Association)  
> Word Count: 622


End file.
